


Caramel

by jibootyjimin



Category: GOT7
Genre: Accidental Exhibitionism, Aftercare, Fluffy Ending, Light Dom/sub, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Not really though, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Subspace, just a bit of, kinda idk yo, this is trash dont judge me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 00:50:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11197002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jibootyjimin/pseuds/jibootyjimin
Summary: There were times in which Jackson Wang got on his members' nerves to the point where one of them (not including Jaebum) would go as far as aiming a slap or a punch to his arm or any other body part until they were separated. Most of the time it would be Jaebum who dragged Jackson away and somehow managed to make him simmer down and leave the others alone until their stress or annoyance was gone.None of them knew how he was able to placate him but they were grateful for it.(or simply put, Jaebum has enough of Jackson's shit)





	Caramel

**Author's Note:**

> i hope y'all enjoy this piece of trash.  
> it's not beta read so there's bound to be mistakes, sorry.
> 
> (if anyone has any Jackbum ((bottom jackson)) prompts hmu in the comments and I'll try my best.)

There were times in which Jackson Wang got on his members' nerves to the point where one of them (not including Jaebum) would go as far as aiming a slap or a punch to his arm or any other body part until they were separated. Most of the time it would be Jaebum who dragged Jackson away and somehow managed to make him simmer down and leave the others alone until their stress or annoyance was gone.

Jaebum seemed to be the only one who could tolerate Jackson and his boisterous personality along with his constant teasing and attention seeking. There were times where it seemed he'd break and finally lash out but he never did opting to drag the other to either of their rooms to somehow make him stop whatever he'd been doing. Neither of them knew how he managed to placate him but they were grateful for it.

Today was one of the rare days where Jaebum seemed to have woken up in a bad mood. He'd grunted his way out of bed before the sun was even up in order for him to shower, be able to wake the other six and still have time for breakfast before they were all dragged to the studio to practice the choreography for something they were working on. Mornings were somewhat calmer since they were all sleepy and void of any real enthusiasm to joke around too much. The first signs of Jaebum and his bad mood had Mark, BamBam, Jinyoung, Yugyeom, and Youngjae mentally writing it down so they'd remember not to get him in an even worse mood. Jackson on the other hand didn't seem to notice it as he rubbed at his sleepy eyes and took a bite of his breakfast; his focus solely on waking himself up enough to not faceplant into his food.

\--

Getting to the studio had them almost fully awake, their conversations seemingly getting much more coherent and their laughs a bit louder.

Jackson, BamBam and Jaebum were the first to fully shake off any remaining sleepiness as their practicing progressed through the morning. Mark and Yugyeom were next and then finally Jinyoung and Youngjae joined the others in their fooling around when they stopped for mini breaks.

Jaebum was slowly getting to be even more annoyed as his body decided it didn't want to cooperate with getting the steps correct; his huffs of anger alerting the others who tried to tell him it was okay, Youngjae being the first to step beside him to follow his movements and then help where he could.

Jackson was beginning to whine, his huffs and loud complaints about being tired finally started around the time they were almost getting ready to wrap up. Jaebum ignored him as he nodded along to Yugyeom's explanation of what he thought about the choreography. Most of the time Jackson would stop his complaining if he wasn't given the attention he wanted. This apparently wasn't one if those times as the blond began tugging on BamBam's shirt from where the younger was sitting on the ground.

"Yah, stop it!" the BamBam finally groaned when the tugging wouldn't stop. "Go complain to someone else," he laughed as Jackson pursed his lips and turned his attention to Mark.

"Mark, Markie-Pooh, I'm tired." Jaebum watched out of the corner of his eye as the eldest swatted his hand away from where Jackson was tugging at his hair.

"Jackson, be quiet for a minute and sit down." His voice seemed to have an edge to it even if he'd tried to say it calmly, Jackson's eyes widening just a bit as he turned to him with a pout on his lips.

"Hyung, I'm tired!" He repeated as he walked over to him and Yugyeom.

"It's almost time to go, let's just try one more time." Jackson stared at him blankly until he groaned and went into position with the rest of them.

\--

Getting back to the dorm was a relief to them all as their tired bodies craved a shower and then sleep, maybe dinner if they could keep their eyes open. 

Jaebum should've probably expected Jackson to continue his teasing as he flopped down on the sofa tiredly, they all sat down letting their bodies cool down before they fought over the bathroom. It was Yugyeom he chose to bother, the pinch to his thigh had the maknae hissing and glaring as the blond laughed and tried aiming at him again. "Stop," his voice conveyed no real annoyance yet as he just continued moving his hands to block whatever body part the other was trying to pinch. "Hyung, stop already."

Jaebum was about to interfere when Mark aimed a slap to Jackson's arm. "Stop it."

"Ow, don't hit me!" Jackson's eyes sparkled and then he lunged at him making them both fall and hit the ground, Mark's groan of pain as his head hit the floor making them all wince.

"Jackson, enough." Jaebum gave him a warning glare but all he got in return was raised eyebrows, a challenge. "I'm serious," he hissed and narrowed his eyes.

The mocking "I'm serious" Jackson threw back seemed to be his breaking point as he seemingly jumped from his place on the couch to grab at the annoying little shit. "No, no, I'm sorry hyung." Jaebum ignored him and pushed him facedown on the ground, his hands hoisting his hips up so his ass was in the air and that's when his hand was brought down in a harsh slap against Jackson's ass.

Jaebum seemed to forget that the other members were still in the room as he pushed the younger man down by his grip on his neck with his left hand and continued to bring his right down in stinging smacks. "When i say enough, i mean enough." The whimpers he got in response satisfied him until he counted the fifteen spanks in his head. "Now, apologize."

"Jackson is sorry, hyung." Jackson's voice had gone soft and whiny as he sucked on his fingers to muffle the cries that had wanted to leave his lips.

"Good." His head snapped up when he heard a choked call of his name. "Oh," it was then he remembered they were still in the living room, his grip on the younger male loosening as he straightened up. "Apologize to Mark and Yugyeom." His voice didn't indicate any embarrassment as he reached out to card his hand through blond locks of hair.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry." He didn't get a response but neither of them payed any attention as Jaebum urged him to sit up and then stand so he could be picked up and carried to the bathroom.

"I'm sorry too." Jaebum whispered into his hair as he set him down once he'd closed the bathroom door.

"For what?" his words were still slurred as he furrowed his eyebrows in question.

"For doing that," Jackson blinked at him slowly and Jaebum smiled at him fondly. "In front of them I mean, should've made sure it was okay with you first or i should have taken you to the room like always." All he got in response was a yawn so he turned away to start the shower and then began undressing them both.

"Was i good?" The question was a bit clearer and Jaebum laughed as he helped the other into the shower.

"Of course."

\--

In the living room, the other five were still frozen either staring at the spot where Jaebum had pressed Jackson down or where they'd disappeared down the hall.

Youngjae was the first to say anything as he blinked at the ground. "Well, wasn't that effective."


End file.
